prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Lesson Start!!
is a duet sung by the voice actresses of Miss Shamour and Kuroro. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ( ) ( ) Go ( ) ( ) tsuyosa, yasashisa, utsukushisa ( ) ( ) Try ( ) ( ) haruka, kanata e, habataite ( ) ( ) tsuyosa, yasashisa, utsukushisa |-|Kanji= グンモ〜ニン　エブリワン！ ロイヤルティーチャー登場よん 今日もはりきっていくわねん　ちゃんとミーのうしろをついてくるのよん 女の子たちは夢見てるロロ　トレビア〜ン　とっても素敵なことだわねん かなえるためにはどうするロロ？ 教えてくださいミスシャムール エレガントへの道は険(けわ)しいわっ (たいへんロロ？) でもあきらめては Non Non ダメよん (がんばれロロ！) できないわけを探すよりも Let's Go Go Go レッスンスタ〜ト！！ アン・ドゥ・トロワでSteppin' Now 咲き誇(ほこ)るような微笑(ほほえ)みで はいっ！ More！！ ダ〜ンス！！！ 息切したならTea Breakねん (パーティロロ) ちからが湧(わ)いたら　イエ〜ス　またスタート！ (イエーイ) My Pretty Princesses 誰のハートにも隠(かく)れた宝石 それは　つよさ、やさしさ、美しさ ごきげんよう　エブリワン！ おサボリしてるコいないかしらん？ ガールだけじゃなくボーイもねん さぁさミーに倣(なら)って進化するのよん 僕にも秘かに夢があるロロ　セラヴィ　まさにライフの理(ことわり)ねん どんな練習したらいいロロ？ 教えてくださいミスシャムール エクセレントの誉(ほま)れは稀有(けう)なのよっ (欲しいロロ！) でも自分信じて Bon Bon いいのよん (がんばるロロ！) 心の芯(しん)をブレさせずに Let's Try Try Try レッスンスタ〜ト！！ ホップ・ステップ・ジャンプでFlyin' High 海原(うなばら)のような優雅(ゆうが)さで ほらっ！ そこ！！ タ〜ン！！！ 失敗(しっぱい)したってDon't Mindねん (わかったロロ) 流星のごとく　シャイン　またスタート！ (ワーオ) My Sweet Warriors 誰のハートにもついてる翼(つばさ) だから　遙(はる)か、彼方(かなた)へ、はばたいて 今のユーたちの努力が　いつかユーたちを助けるの 今のユーたちの夢が　いつか誰かのささえになるの よく遊びよく学べ　答え合わせはずっとずっと未来でいいから… レッスンスタ〜ト！！ 手に手を取ってDreams Come True 燃えさかるような情熱が　そうっ！ 勇気！！ チャ〜ンス！！！ 気分アゲるならMake Upねん (おしゃれロロ) ドレスまとって　キュート　またスタート！ (ひゃっほぅ) My Pretty Princesses 誰のハートにも隠(かく)れた宝石 それは　つよさ、やさしさ、美しさ 引き出し伝えてゆきたいの　ミーにまかせて　どうぞプリーズ ではでは〜 レッス〜〜ンスタ〜〜〜ト！！ |-|English= Good mor~ning everyone! Your royal teacher has made an appearance Even today you'll be eager to learn so you won't go sneaking up behind me These young girls are dreaming ~roro. Très bien, how very wonderful, don't you think How do we fulfil theirs wishes ~roro? Please tell us, Miss Shamour The road to be elegant is very steep (how difficult ~roro?) But giving up is Non Non (do your best ~roro!) Instead of looking for an excuse not to do it, Let's Go Go Go Lesson start!! Un deux trois Steppin' Now Smile a blooming smile Yes! More!! Da~nce!!! If breathing is hard than take a Tea Break (party ~roro) Then when your power swells up, ye~s start again! (yay) My Pretty Princesses whose hearts are hidden jewels That are strength, kindness and beauty Have a good day everyone! Doesn't it make you worry? Not just girls but also boys, Come, imitate me and you'll evolve I also have a secret dream ~roro. C'lest vie is the exact reason of life What kind of practices should I do ~roro? Please tell us, Miss Shamour To have excellent honor is rare (I want it ~roro!) But it's good if you believe in yourself, Bon Bon (you can do it ~roro!) Without breaking up the core of our hearts, Let's Try Try Try Lesson start!! Hope step jump Flyin' High With elegance like the ocean See! There!! Tu~rn!!! Don't Mind if you fail (I got it ~roro) Like a meteor, shine and start again! (wow) My Sweet Warriors whose hearts are lucky wings You should fly faraway to the other side All of your efforts now, will help you one day All of your dreams now, will support somebody someday Let's learn and play well so that you'll always have the answer in the future... Lesson start!! Hand in hand our Dreams Come True With burning passion, that's right! Courage!! Chan~ce!!! Raise your mood by putting on Make Up (fashion ~roro) Dress up into a cute dress and start again! (woohoo) My Pretty Princesses whose hearts are hidden jewels That are strength, kindness and beauty Leave it to me if you want to withdraw, please Well then~ Les~son sta~~~rt!! Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs